


a broomstick as an olive branch

by bblgumbby



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Trophy Room, detention with filch, sort of an olive branch in here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby
Summary: A boring detention leads to new discoveries, and perhaps a friendship (or is it more than that?)





	a broomstick as an olive branch

**Author's Note:**

> Your first Detention will be served with Filch - You must write or draw Drarry + Hogwarts Detention - either 1) Receiving the detention -OR- 2) Serving the detention. 250 to 950 words. Must show both H & D, and include the color red.
> 
> Woo-hoo this one was actually pretty fun. Work number 2 for Drarryland 2019!

It was honestly such a stupid fight: neither boy really knew what they'd argued about… It can't have been very important-- Mcgonagall probably just thought they were annoying, as did Filch, which is why the detention itself was so… boring.

Polishing trophies, like they were bickering first years, though Draco supposed he and Harry acted like them often enough. It was just so easy to rile him up, sometimes Draco didn't even have to say anything. (He maintained that their fight and the resulting detention had entirely been Potter's fault, the specky git.) 

A Saturday afternoon in September such as today should be spent on a broom or by the lake, not with boyhood rivals in the trophy room… but c’ęst la víe. Harry grumbled as they both shed their robes and rolled up their sleeves. The first 10 minutes passed in silence, broken by a discovery on Draco's part.

“Potter, why didn't you mention your father played Quidditch?” He buffed James Potter's plaque with a little extra care. Chaser of the Decade. “He must've been an exceptional chaser to win this one…”

“Erm, yeah, I guess he was? My godfather mentioned he was captain his last two years.” Harry was obviously not expecting conversation, let alone of the friendly variety. He moved closer to Draco, leaning over his shoulder to inspect his father's trophy.

“Look-- ‘Voted most likely to be in a World Cup’... He really must've been good on a broom, your father.” 

“I suppose… If there hadn't been a war… he might've gone for it. No need to be an auror with barely any dark wizards about,” Harry mused. 

Both boys grew silent, clearly imagining a wizarding world without two wars, a world untouched by Voldemort.

“...I wanted to be a chaser, you know. When I was younger.”

Harry turned, looking at Draco surprised. “Well, why didn't you? Go out for chaser, I mean?”

Draco shrugged, sitting down on the stone floor. “Chaser positions weren't available, back in second year. And after I figured out I was the closest thing to competition you had on the Quidditch pitch, I couldn't exactly step down.” He and Harry made eye contact and a grin broke out on Draco's pointy, pale face. “And it would've been boring for you, not having any competition.”

Harry scoffed, shaking his head. “It would've been fine--”

“Oh come on, Potter. None of the other seekers you've faced even came close to your level. You were practically born to be on a broom and the other mediocre players at this school just made you shine brighter.”

At this, Harry turned bright red and dropped his polishing cloth. He swallowed thickly and ran a hand through his wild nest of hair. “You think I shine, Malfoy?”

Now it was Draco's turn to be embarrassed. A soft red flush crept up from his collar, staining his neck and cheeks. “Don't let it get to your head, Potter.”

There was palpable silence for a good 30 seconds before Harry cleared his throat. 

“You know… a few of us were talking about forming an 8th year team, since we can't play for our houses… We need another chaser, someone confident on a broom… if you're interested?”

He held out his hand and Draco looked at it for a moment before a small grin appeared on his blushing face. He took Harry's hand and shook it.

“Sure, Potter. Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! This has been sitting for about a week, waiting to be finished, but here it is! Scream in the comments if you'd like! 
> 
> Don't forget to check out the rest of the collection! Ta! x


End file.
